This evening
by sofasitter
Summary: Sometimes a little seduction will get you a long way. A/O


"God that was painful!" Alex announced.

They entered her apartment, simultaneously kicking off heeled shoes and making their way to the kitchen for more alcohol to numb the pain of the most boring night in history.

Liv laughed. "Come on Alex, it wasn't 'that' bad?"

Alex turned, flashing the detective one impeccably raised eyebrow. "Let's review that comment, shall we?" She suggested, causing Olivia to inwardly groan. "Petrovsky spent an hour quizzing me on my thoughts for this year's election campaign. The Chief of D's brought up Elliot, the shooting, your brother, Fin's stepson, and your brother 'again' …" She paused, striking a finger with each one to see if she'd forgotten anything major. "You and David Hayden spent the whole night avoiding each other and Branch gave 'the longest' retirement speech in history."

The detective chuckled softly. "Well, when you put it like that." She took the glass of wine Alex offered her and stepped back, leaning against the countertop. "It wasn't all bad …" She said softly. "You were there …"

Alex grinned, presenting herself to Liv for further admiration. "Even 'I' couldn't make up for that!"

Liv looked at her, wanting to say that 'yes … yes she could'. Instead she smiled, observing the blonde as she turned and began rooting around in her fridge for something to eat.

"You hungry?" Alex asked, her backside poking out from behind the fridge door. Liv couldn't resist taking a longer look, her eyes travelling the length of those extra long legs all the way up from cute bare feet stood on tiptoe, to the place where they ended, beneath pert, round … "Liv?" Alex looked at her with a salacious grin. "You okay there?"

The brunette played it off, changing the subject. "How can you still be hungry?" She asked, impressed. "You ate all of your dessert, then mine and half of Casey's …"

"I just make sure I know how to burn it off." The attorney drawled, digging out a bagel and smearing it with a healthy dollop of cream cheese.

Liv couldn't be sure, but everything about Alex up until that point had been downright suggestive. The way she lingered a little too long tucking Olivia's label into the back of her dress when she'd arrived. The way their knees touched in the back seat of the cab and neither one made any effort to pull away. The way she'd come to Olivia's rescue, more than once throughout the night, possessively wrapping her fingers around the detective's elbow whilst waiting to be brought politely into the conversation. She wondered if she'd imagined it, but David Hayden had even looked jealous at one point when she caught his eye across the crowded room. Looking back at it now, she'd been talking to their table and was acutely aware of Alex staring at her sideways on, enthralled.

It was new.

It was exciting.

It was like someone took away the frosted glass and for the first time she could see the real Alex, not Alex her co-worker or Alex her friend but '_Alex …_' this incredibly hot, sexy woman who oozed charisma and seemed to have made it her project of the night to make Olivia feel nothing but good about herself.

"Something on your mind Liv?" Alex asked seductively.

Olivia smirked, never one to shy away from much. She set down her glass and approached from the opposite side of the kitchen, never taking her eyes off Alex's in doing so.

"You have a little …" Liv raised her hand, wiping away the tiniest spot of cream cheese from Alex's upper lip with her thumb.

The blonde's lips parted at the touch, her breath suddenly hot and erratic.

Liv turned her thumb back to her own mouth and sucked it in, making sure to never break eye contact, not for a second.

Alex gulped, blinking slowly. She started it as a bit of a game, a tease, a way to remind the solemn detective of how fucking sexy and beautiful she was.

Seemed that Liv wasn't up for playing games.

"You've been flirting with me all night." Liv husked. "Why?"

Alex shrugged, setting down the rest of her bagel and turning away.

Liv grasped her chin and turned it back to face her. "Alex? Do you like me?"

The attorney's eyes suddenly lost all of their confidence and spark. "Maybe …" She admitted.

They stood in complete silence, surveying each other. Without realising, Liv's hand had taken possession of the blonde's hip, whilst the other still cupped her face. Alex stood motionless in shock, suddenly unable to think clearly with Olivia so close.

"Maybe …" She said again, her confidence returning. "So what if I do?"

Liv chuckled at Alex's smart mouth, or rather lack of it. She bent forwards, capturing that same smart mouth in a lascivious kiss.

Alex hissed as Olivia pulled away, breaking off contact with every part of her body.

"We don't do this …" Alex blurted out, addled. "I mean, we've never done this, you and I."

Liv stepped closer, forcing the blonde to look at her. "I know."

"Liv?" Alex's voice was hesitant, questioning oh so many things - like the grey boundaries of their current friendship. "Kiss me again …"

Liv smiled softly, capturing the blonde's lips in a gentle, unyielding kiss. She felt her drop from her tiptoes onto flat feet and followed, her fingertips tracing Alex's sides and holding her steady as the attorney wove hers into the back of Liv's hair.

"Oh God …" Liv pulled away in search of air, she bent to rest her forehead against Alex's, not letting go of the enigmatic waist beneath her fingertips.

A fire had been lit inside Alex, one she hadn't known existed or had steadfastly ignored in place of dedication to her work … or something like that.

Liv felt her body betraying her with every rise and fall of Alex's chest, her nipples hardening and her belly clenching. "I want you out of that dress …" She groaned, unable to take another second of Alex dressed like a walking sex goddess in a deep red cocktail dress.

Alex turned around obligingly, offering the detective everything she asked for. "Take it off then." She whispered.

Olivia moaned, her thighs and fingers trembling as she moved her hand to Alex's neck and swept the hair away. She leant forwards, placing a delicate line of kisses along the curve of Alex's neck and down to the tip of her shoulder, slipping off straps along the way. She squeezed her upper arms, revelling in the way the blonde bent her head, granting better access. She pushed her body flush with Alex's, pinning her against the counter and grinding slowly into the attorney's ass.

"Jesus Liv …" Alex dropped her head forwards, trying to regain some semblance of control.

Liv used the move to begin a slow undoing of the zip down the back of Alex's dress, pausing each time to kiss and explore as a new patch of bare skin was revealed. Her body was lean and taut, which she knew already and expected, but somehow hadn't thought it would taste that good beneath her tongue.

"Oh God." Alex gave up trying to support herself and bent fully over the countertop, pressing her backside into Liv's groin and derailing the detective for a brief moment.

"We should stop …" Olivia whispered, tracing a line down the blonde's spine as she pushed the dress away and let it fall to the floor.

Alex groaned, simply unable to access the power of speech.

"This is wrong." Liv added, leaning back to get a full look of Alex bent over the countertop wearing only her red lace bra and matching panties …

Alex sensed the appraisal of her body and turned, gazing back at the brunette beneath hooded lids. "Wrong." She agreed, reaching to the side for the zip on Liv's little black dress.

She stood back as the dress dropped from Olivia's still body, revealing full breasts, tanned skin and luscious legs. Alex felt her mouth water at the sight, as she'd speculated for years - the detective was sex on legs. She let her hands trail Olivia's body, lazily skating across her breasts, her abdomen, and down to cup gently between her thighs, finding evidence of the brunette's arousal.

"Fuck Liv …" Alex husked, so turned on she could barely stand.

Liv grasped her then, walking her backwards until her back hit the kitchen wall. She took Alex's arms and held then above her head, using the advantage of Alex's surprise to claim her mouth again.

Alex moaned into the kiss, needing to be horizontal before her legs failed her. "I can't …" She broke away from the kiss, panting. "Liv … please … bedroom."

Liv nodded, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her back to her bedroom. For a split second she faltered in the doorway, acutely aware of the enormous threshold she stood ready to cross.

"What are you waiting for?' Alex asked impatiently.

Liv turned to face her and smiled. "Nothing." She grasped the attorney's hips and walked her backwards towards the bed, chuckling as Alex's calves made contact and she fell with a soft 'Ooof'. Alex scurried up the bed, barely able to contain the scandalous lick of her lips as Olivia stood at the end of the bed and unabashedly removed her strapless bra before crawling up to join her.

"You're gorgeous …" Alex whispered, sitting up to cup the detective's breasts and drag her thumbs across taut nipples. Liv growled, pushing her down to assault her mouth again.

They kissed fervently, hands grabbing and exploring at bits of flesh and barriers of underwear. Liv unhooked the attorney's bra as they kissed, she didn't think she'd be able to do it, but was pleasantly surprised with herself when she did. Suddenly the kissing stopped, as Liv registered Alex's bare chest and shifted to explore with her mouth.

"Fuck …!"

Alex hissed when Liv captured one nipple between her teeth, rolling and sucking before biting gently. Her hands shot to the back of Liv's head, offering up some not so subtle encouragement. Suddenly she could wait no longer as she hooked her left leg around the detective's middle and flipped them over, before a shocked Olivia had chance to see it happen.

"Alex!"

The surprise in her voice made Alex grin. She leant back on her heels, surveying the detective with a hungry stare. All night long she'd envisaged Olivia stretched out naked on her bed, her chest heaving and her skin hot and sweaty. The actual image, it turned out, was even better than the dream.

She ran her tongue from Liv's bellybutton all the way to the marked valley between her breasts, tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin. Liv writhed and moaned and as she raised her hips towards Alex in search of some relief the attorney stripped the black lace of her underwear away.

After that there was no going back.

Alex bent her head and sighed as Liv's legs parted in silent approval. She ran her tongue along the inside of the brunette's thigh, dipping into the crease before nuzzling soft curls and making her way across to repeat her actions on the other side.

Liv whimpered at the pulsating ache between her legs, pumping her hips from the bed in encouragement.

"Oh God …" She mouthed, just as Alex's tongue made first contact with broad strong licks, eagerly lapping the sweet moisture she'd coaxed from her lover.

Liv's moans grew louder as Alex's tongue went inside, curling around and filling her, only to be replaced seconds later by skilful fingers as her tongue drummed hastily against Olivia's clit, urging her on.

"Shit … Alex …!" Liv murmured, "That's …" Her voice seemed to disappear, lost as Alex's tongue and fingers took her higher and higher, her body climbing its ascent towards a cataclysmic explosion.

Alex felt empowered as she noticed Olivia's body start to lose control, she slowed her pace, and began to climb back up the detective's lithe frame.

Liv grabbed her and kissed her, fumbling around so that she could touch too. Her fingers met silky wetness between Alex's thighs and slid in easily, as Alex stopped her movement, adjusting to the new sensation of Liv's fingers filling her wholly.

They found a rhythm, and in between captured kisses and soft moans their eyes met, creating an unspeakable bond only orgasm would break. Alex nipped at the skin on Liv's shoulder, resisting the urge to bite down possessively and leave her mark. Liv growled, seizing her moment and flipping the young attorney onto her back. Once on top she had all the access she needed to bring Alex as close as she was.

"Oh …" Alex's mouth fell open, her head thrown back against the pillows in exquisite agony. Liv captured her throat with rough kisses as her hand pumped harder and harder …

"Fuck … Liv … Oh God …!" Alex jerked forcefully, every muscle in her body clenched hard and fast as Liv worked to coax a release from her. "Gah!" She cried out, a gush of wetness coating Liv's hand.

The detective smiled jubilantly, her own climax forgotten until the blonde recovered herself and remembered her stilled fingers, curling them deep as her thumb swiped Olivia's clit.

Liv struggled to hold herself on tired arms but she couldn't move, Alex's touch felt so good, so erotic, so close … she shut her eyes, feeling the wave of tremors as they approached …

"Alex …"

She collapsed against the blonde, utterly spent.

For a second or two the silence in the room felt deafening. Then Liv rolled off Alex and slumped to her side, slipping one leg protectively over the attorney's lower half.

"Oh my God …" She gushed, for like the tenth time. "That was …"

"Incredible." Alex answered for her.

Liv turned towards her and grinned. "I'm very glad you decided to seduce me tonight Alex Cabot, very glad indeed."

Alex looked up at her, clear blue eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight. "Why detective, I've absolutely no idea what you mean?"

End.

Reviews appreciated as always!


End file.
